


Enthralled

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bottom Richie Tozier, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mild Blood, Vampire Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: [Richie] couldn't deny that he loved that Eddie took control in the bedroom, but enjoying that would never change the fact that he just generally loved to contradict people.He supposed that meant he was a brat, but he wasn't the biggest fan of Eddie calling him that.And he had called him a brat at least three times since they had fallen into bed.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Enthralled

**Author's Note:**

> happy kinktober! i'm still on my reddie nonsense, but this year i'm doing a special horror based prompt list which can be found [here](https://twitter.com/kinkyswampboy/status/1302364107367223297)!

Others might not agree with him, but Richie honestly thought that dating a vampire had more pros than cons. It wasn't medieval times anymore, and an angry mob wasn't going to be coming to their apartment touting pitchforks any time soon to drive Eddie out of town. Vampires and humans got along now, and if anyone was driving Eddie out of town, it would be because he sometimes was far too rude to customer service workers.

Which, that was one of the cons of dating Eddie, but that was a story for another time.

Vampire wise, Richie liked that Eddie was really into his neck and biting and specifically biting his neck. Sometimes he would feed a little off of Richie, but only when they were both in the mood for it and not because Eddie was truly hungry. He'd slap Richie's arm when he joked that 'I really am a snack' but the truth was both definitions of the word applied to in that sense.

But yeah, more pros than cons, but there were a few complications with dating a vampire that Richie wasn't the biggest fan of, and he could tell that Eddie was about to abuse one his powers in a moment if he didn't start behaving.

But Richie couldn't help himself. He couldn't deny that he loved that Eddie took control in the bedroom, but enjoying that would never change the fact that he just generally loved to contradict people.

He supposed that meant he was a brat, but he wasn't the biggest fan of Eddie calling him that.

And he had called him a brat at least three times since they had fallen into bed. The last time had been mere second ago, because Richie had been trying to get his hand down Eddie's pants after Eddie had told him to wait.

"Richie, if you aren't going to behave, I'm going to have to make you behave," he warned, tone dark.

"You don't mean..." Richie trailed off, but his fingers didn't stop from trying to undo Eddie's belt.

Eddie stopped for a moment. Stopped trying to get Richie to behave. Stopped where he had been pushing Richie's sweatpants down. Stopped even kissing his neck.

"I won't if you really don't want me to," he said.

Richie didn't answer right away. He finished pulling the belt from Eddie's pants, flicking open the button, and wrapping his hand around Eddie's cock.

"I wouldn't say I exactly wanted you to, but I also definitely don't want to stop doing my thing. Not when you feel so good in my hand."

"God, you are _such_ a brat," Eddie growled. He plucked Richie's hand up by the wrist and pinned it next to his head. He leaned in close, looking Richie directly in the eyes, and then continued in a low, almost droning voice. "You are going to keep you arms right there and you are not going to move unless I give you permission to. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Richie said, voice lacking its usual snark. "I understand."

"There's my good boy. I knew you could be good for me," Eddie said, and then descended on Richie's neck once more.

He only nipped at it slightly, not planning on biting Richie at the moment, and finished pushing Richie's sweats and boxers down. He wrapped his hand around Richie's cock just as he had moments earlier and started pumping him slowly.

"Eds, please," Richie whined, trying to thrust his hips up into Eddie's fist. "I need more than that."

"You are going to take what I give you," Eddie droned.

"Yes, Eddie. I'm sorry. I'll be good."

"You're never really good," Eddie said with a laugh. "Luckily I love the bratty side of you, too."

"I'm not a brat," Richie argued, and he truly wasn't at that moment.

He laid there, practically stiff as a board, with his arms held dutifully by his head, as Eddie tortured him. His hand continued to move at an excruciating pace, and Richie didn't come until nearly an hour later, sobbing with his release.

He figured at that point that Eddie would finally have some mercy on him, but he instructed Richie to keep his hands where they were, and then took his time opening Richie up and fucking him through two more earth shattering orgasms.

Okay, so maybe the whole vampire thrall thing was actually more of a pro than a con. so sue him.


End file.
